


The Dornish Wolf

by HouseDayne (Jess_Targaryen)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arianne/Jon is past atm, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Infidelity, Jon Has Game, Jon barely knows his half-siblings, Jon is a Dayne, Jon/Ari are endgame, N plus A equals J, Rhaenys and Aegon are the siblings he chooses, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/pseuds/HouseDayne
Summary: Jon had been groomed by his mother to take over their families company. He's not quite ready yet but he's definitely ready to let his presence be known in King's Landing. Perhaps in the process, he may realize he's still in love with the only woman he has ever loved.





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142587552@N03/29045621188/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

**_The Dornish Wolf_ **

Jon sat beside his mother as they talked to the head of the Lannister Corporation. They were the largest sellers of gold in Westeros and seeing as the Dayne’s were in the jewellery market, the most successful manufacturer in Westeros, it made sense that these two firms would do business together. They were currently negotiating a new contract between the two firms.

Jon listened carefully, learning from his mother, Ashara and his uncle, Arthur. Their firm, Falling Star, was a near billion-dollar conglomerate and therefore Jon would have many advisors for when he eventually took over but for now, the 23-year-old was happy to learn from those with more experience.

The negotiation was predictably difficult and Jon had expected nothing less from the Lioness, Cersei Lannister. Jon could see his mother getting frustrated whilst Cersei Lannister smirked at the three of them. _The Lannister’s don’t need us. We’re a large firm but they’re on another level._

Jon had met Cersei Lannister and the rest of her family on a number of occasions but he had never been in a negotiation with her and he was beginning to understand why her reputation was so great. _She doesn’t budge. She gets what she wants._

Green eyes met violet and Cersei held Jon’s gaze for a few moments as her eyes appreciated the sight before her. She licked her lips whilst keeping eye contact with him before eventually focussing on Ashara again when the woman spoke. Jon thought he was mistaken in what he saw but when she licked her lips, he knew that he wasn’t. Jon took a few moments to think of the available options before coming to a decision.

‘Mother, I will handle this. It’s time I proved to you why you place so much faith in me. I will see you at home’ Jon said, turning to face his mother. He twisted the ring on one of his fingers, a falling star which had a snarling direwolf inside of it. He hoped his mother would allow him this responsibility.

Ashara looked into her boy’s violet eyes, the very same she possessed, and saw a fiery determination in them. Nevertheless, she didn’t want him handling this alone in the Lion’s Den.

‘Jon…’ both Ashara and Arthur said but Jon cut them off.

‘Do you trust me?’ he asked.

‘Of course, I do’ Ashara said without any hesitation and Arthur nodded in agreement.

‘Then let me deal with this’ Jon said firmly. Ashara felt conflicted but she trusted her boy and he could be quite persuasive. Ashara kissed his forehead before standing up to leave. She gave Cersei Lannister a pointed look before leaving with her brother.

Cersei raised an amused eyebrow at Jon now that they were alone. ‘That’s bold, Jon Dayne. But you have much to learn if you think you will do any better than your Mother or your Uncle’. Cersei stood up and walked away from the glass table that she had in her office for meetings. She walked past him and smirked when she felt his eyes roaming her body.

‘See something you like, Dayne?’ Cersei asked without even looking behind her as she poured two glasses of wine for herself and Jon.

‘Plenty, Lannister’ he said, unashamed at being caught staring at Cersei’s body. Jon knew she was strikingly beautiful and more importantly, Cersei knew she was beautiful. She was in her mid to late-thirties, but you wouldn’t have guessed that unless you knew.

Cersei placed the glass down next to him and received a polite, ‘thank you’, before she took her seat across from him. Jon didn’t balk at her scrutinising gaze as her eyes lingered on his face whilst she sipped her wine.

‘What makes you think you will succeed where your mother and uncle failed? I will not move on the price’ Cersei said, finally getting down to business.

‘I think you know exactly why we’re going to come to an agreement’ Jon said, his eyes very obviously dropping to her cleavage before returning to her emerald eyes.

‘Oh, I like you’ Cersei laughed. ‘There’s no bullshit with you is there? You know what you want…Let’s see if you can take what you want’.

Jon downed his glass of wine and pushed his chair back. The Lioness had issued the challenge and Jon was more than up for it. He rounded the table and stood in front of her. She looked like she didn’t believe Jon was capable of going through with his claims. _She will soon learn how untrue that is._

Jon moved behind her and brushed her flawless golden hair to the side, leaving her neck exposed for him. He placed a number of kisses all over her neck and Cersei’s eyes fluttered closed as she bit her lip to not moan. ‘I know what you want and you know what I want. I think we can come to some sort of agreement-’.

‘Shut up’ Cersei said interrupting him before she twisted her neck and pulled him down for a kiss. _Let’s see if the Wolf pup is any match for the Lioness._ He tasted of her expensive wine and Cersei found it intoxicating. Cersei decided if he impressed her, she might be willing to negotiate with him but she had lofty expectations and whilst Jon was undoubtedly handsome, Cersei didn’t believe he could match her.

Jon spun her chair around and kneeled in front of her. His hands caressed her thighs, movingly slowly upwards. His hands moved under her skirt and pulled down her red panties, which from the look of them were from Victoria’s Secret. He pocketed them in his suit trousers before hiking her skirt up to her hips, revealing her bare cunt to him. The musky, yet sweet, scent invaded his nose and Jon couldn’t help but moan as he lowered his head, kissing his way up her thighs.

Cersei’s hands threaded through Jon’s dark hair and she didn’t appreciate him teasing her, so she gripped his hair tightly and pulled him to where she wanted him the most. ‘Urrrgh, that’s it…Just like that’ Cersei moaned as Jon’s mouth latched onto her pretty pink pussy.

Jon licked between her folds, savouring the sweet taste of her. _Gods, she tastes heavenly._ He moaned into her cunt and Cersei spread her legs wider to allow Jon better access to her cunt. He ran his tongue all over her but he avoided the one part where she needed him the most. He continued to tease her and Cersei was getting more frustrated as well as aroused with each passing second.

‘If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stop teasing me’ Cersei growled.

Jon lifted his head, his short beard soaked by her juices. Cersei shuddered as she admitted to herself that it was a most erotic sight. ‘Agree to the price that we asked for and I’ll give you everything you crave’.

Cersei chuckled. ‘I’m not that easy, Dayne. Show me what you’ve got and perhaps then I’ll consider it’.

Jon shrugged off his suit jacket, placing it on the table before diving back towards her cunt. He loosened his tie before it came undone and he chucked it behind him as well. Eating pussy was something that Jon had mastered and he knew he’d have Cersei screaming his name before too long.

‘Yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Don’t fucking stop!’ Cersei moaned as her legs began to tremble. Jon sucked on her clit and Cersei’s body stilled before violently shaking as she screamed, ‘JON!’.

Jon smirked to himself as he lapped up the sudden gush of her pussy juices. It was only when Cersei’s heels pushed him away from her pussy did he finally pull away from her. The sight in front of him was perfection. Cersei was panting and looked dishevelled as she came down from her orgasm. Jon licked his lips but suddenly found Cersei’s lips on his own because she had grabbed his white shirt and pulled him up for a scorching kiss.

Cersei tasted herself on Jon’s lips and deepened the kiss. _He’s got a talented tongue, I’ll give him that._ Her hands worked on unbuttoning Jon’s shirt as their tongues battled for dominance. She pulled away so that he could take his shirt off and she admired his muscular physique.

Cersei stood up and looked at Jon like a lion stalking its prey. Her eyes were full of hunger as she took in his impressive chest, arms and abdomens. She ran her tongue over his skin and Jon shivered at her touch. Her hands caressed his muscles as her tongue roamed his skin whilst Jon unbuttoned her blouse, tossing it to the side. He skilfully unhooked her bra, causing her tits to spill free whilst leaving both of them bare from the waist up.  

Cersei paused from kissing Jon’s abs when she felt his hands on her ass. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Jon’s neck and just as she thought, she was lifted into the air a second later before Jon placed her on the glass table. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she felt the large bulge in his pants. _That looks uncomfortable. I should help him out._

Before she could though, Jon was kissing her neck and his hands were running up her sides before cupping her breasts. His thumb brushed over her nipple and Cersei’s breath hitched. _Oh, he’s good!_ His hands caressed her bountiful breasts, making Cersei bite her lower lip so that she didn’t call out his name. However, when he lowered his head and took a pink, rosy nipple into his warm mouth, Cersei couldn’t help but moan his name, loving the feeling of him sucking her tit. His tongue licked the skin around her nipple before lightly grazing the nipple itself. The result was a magnificent moan escaping Cersei’s lips, making Jon feel proud of himself.

He switched his attention to the other breast, making sure to lavish it with the same attention. Cersei held his head against her breasts, making sure he didn’t stop until she decided it was enough. His hands run up and down the sides of her body, caressing her flawless skin.

‘Cersei…’ Jon said, his voice muffled by her tits. He nuzzled his face between her tits and Cersei sighed in satisfaction. _I like the boy. He knows what he wants and isn’t afraid to take it. He’s just like me…_ Cersei knew exactly what she wanted at that moment and it was in Jon’s pants. Cersei pushed Jon’s face away from her chest and he released her nipple with a loud _pop._

His handsome face was flushed but she was only getting started with him. She hopped off of the glass table and stood in front of him. With her high-heels on, Cersei was nearly eye-level with Jon and she slowly licked her lips as her hands caressed his hard muscles, getting lower with each passing second. Her hand palmed his erect cock and Jon jumped a little bit but he never broke eye-contact with her. _He’s most certainly gifted in this department too._

Her face was mere inches from his as her emerald eyes fixated on his violet ones. Neither looked away as Cersei expertly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Her hand dove inside of his boxers and found the long, thick and hard cock she had felt over his suit-trousers. She pushed both his trousers and his boxers down, freeing his large cock which bobbed up and down, begging for her attention. He stepped out of his trousers and underwear also removing his footwear, leaving him completely naked. Cersei was just as naked although her heels were still on and her skirt was bunched around her waist.

Her eyes finally lowered to his dick and her breath caught at the sight of it. His neatly trimmed hair around his cock made his cock looked even larger and Cersei was excited to have him inside of her.  ‘You continue to impress me, Jon Dayne’ Cersei drawled, stroking his cock slowly from the base to the tip. ‘You were hiding this from me the many times our families have met?’ Cersei said in a disappointed tone as she stroked his cock with both of her hands.

‘I…I didn’t think you’d be interested’ Jon stammered because of her soft hands on his dick. ‘Clearly I was wrong’.

‘You were very wrong’ Cersei said seductively. ‘How could I not be interested in a very handsome man with a big dick?’ Cersei had had her fair share of cocks in her life but Jon’s was one she didn’t think she’d tire from. _He better not disappoint me._

Cersei continued to stroke his cock and he was breathing a little more rapidly now. ‘You’ve done so well so far’ Cersei said, leaning into him so their cheeks touched, and her lips brushed his ear. ‘I’d hate for you to disappoint me now by not knowing how to use this most impressive cock of yours’.

Jon turned his head and crashed his lips to hers once again. When they were breathless, they pulled away and Jon spoke to her with a steely determination lacing his voice. ‘I’ve already made you cum on my tongue. I’m going to make you cum on my cock’. He thrust his cock in her hands and his cock brushed against Cersei’s flat belly. She felt the heat pool between her legs and her desire for him was raging.

‘Don’t keep my waiting, Dayne’ Cersei said impatiently.

Jon placed his hands on her ass and effortlessly lifted her up. Cersei wrapped her legs around him as moved forwards a few steps, barefoot, and placed her flat on her back on the glass table. Cersei managed to take off her heels as he carried her and she let out an seriously uncharacteristic giggle whilst Jon kissed up her belly and his tongue explored her navel.

That carefree attitude was quickly replaced though even as Jon buried his face between her glorious tits. ‘I told you, don’t keep me- ‘. She didn’t get to finish that sentence because Jon impaled her with his large, thick cock. ‘FUCK!’ she screamed, revelling in the feeling of having him stretch the walls of her pussy. Jon didn’t hesitate to plunge into her again and he set a rapid pace, fucking her pussy with deep and hard strokes. Cersei appreciated that he had already understood her because she wasn’t the sort of woman who wanted to take it slowly. _I like it rough and Jon Dayne looks like he can definitely please me._

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!’ Cersei chanted each time Jon’s dick entered her sopping wet pussy. The heels of her feet dug into Jon’s ass, pushing him deeper inside of her and Cersei lips parted as she screamed, ‘JON!’ He felt so good inside of her and when she clenched her cunt around his thick dick, Cersei watched in amusement as Jon’s eyes fluttered closed before they opened with renewed vigour. Each time she tightened around him on purpose, he would fuck her harder, pinching her tits or plunging his tongue into her mouth. _And I love all of it,_ Cersei told herself.

Jon looked down to where they were joined as he continued to pound into her cunt. He stared admiringly at her completely shaved pussy. Cersei titled his chin up and smirked at him. The smirk spurred Jon on and he snapped his hips against Cersei’s earning him a sharp cry.

‘You like that?’ Jon asked huskily, leaning down to nip at her ear.

‘I love your big, thick cock’ Cersei huffed, breathing heavily thanks to Jon. ‘Fuck me, Jon!’

He untangled on of her legs from his waist and lifted it to his shoulder. The new angle allowed him to get even deeper and he thrust into her over and over again. Her moans were so frequent that Jon knew she was close and when he began to rub her clit, she barely lasted a few seconds before she peaked and came all over his dick.

Her juices exploded out of her pussy, covering herself in her cum as well as Jon’s torso. She rubbed her clit furiously as she squirted all over him, herself and the glass table but Jon silenced her shriek of ecstasy with a kiss.

They both panted and regained their breath once their lips parted. Cersei still felt Jon’s thick length inside of her and realised he hadn’t finished. ‘You are a surprise Jon. I didn’t expect you to be this good nor have this much stamina’.

He grinned at her and pecked her lips once more before she pushed his shoulders and he stepped back. Cersei hissed when she felt this dick leave her pussy but she replaced the displeasure she felt of not having him inside of her with his cock in her mouth. She got on her knees and immediately took the head of his cock into her warm and wet mouth, making Jon groan extremely loudly which delighted Cersei.

She sucked his cock like a pro, stroking the length of him that she couldn’t get in her mouth. She moaned as she sucked his dick, having never had one quite so large and thick before. Jon placed his hands on either side of her head but she was the one in control. She didn’t neglect his balls and she took them both in her mouth as she stared up at him. _This is your reward for giving me a thorough fucking._ Her thumb brushed the pre-cum all across the head of his cock before stroking him again.

When she took his cock back in her mouth, she sucked him harder and bobbed her head up and down his dick quicker. Her tongue licked the underside of his dick and she felt him shudder. ‘Fuck my face’ Cersei said when her mouth left his cock with a loud _pop._ He didn’t have time to respond because his cock was hitting the back of her throat whilst her hands squeezed his ass.

‘Fuuuuuuuck’ Jon groaned, his knees nearly buckling thanks to the pleasure of Cersei’s mouth. ‘You’re sucking my dick so fucking good’.

Cersei took pride in how easily she was able to make Jon come apart from just her mouth. _And he has a fantastic dick. It would’ve been rude if I didn’t suck it._ Jon thrust his hips and began to fuck Cersei’s face. _Yes, fuck me!_ The sloppy sounds filled the room and Cersei slowly pulled away from his dick, strands of saliva joining from her lips to his dick. His cock was completely spit-soaked and it was a marvellous sight.

Cersei looked down at her tits and saw they were sopping wet, partly thanks to her sloppy blowjob but mostly because of Jon ravishing them. _I could get used to having Dayne. He’s delivered on his promise._ She looked up and saw a glint in Jon’s violet eyes. ‘You want to fuck my tits?’ she asked, but it more of a statement rather than a question. Jon nodded, not being able to say a word as he gaped her tits. ‘Fuck my tits, Dayne’ Cersei commanded.

Jon bent his knees and placed his cock between Cersei’s tits. She pushed her tits with her hands and her soft titties enveloped Jon’s cock. ‘Shit’ he mumbled as she pushed her tits up and down his cock and he aided her by thrusting his cock. Cersei stuck out her tongue and licked the tip of his dick each time he thrust his cock upwards. Cersei would’ve felt like a whore, allowing Jon to do this to her but surprising even herself, she felt as though he deserved it. _His cock deserves it._

The squelching sounds pierced Cersei’s office as Jon’s cock rubbed against her breasts. ‘Fuuuuuck Cersei…I’m gonna cum’ Jon grunted.

‘In my mouth’ she said as she released his cock for the warmth of her tits. Jon gripped her golden hair and shoved her mouth on his cock, thrusting wildly. ‘Urggggh…urfgggghh…urghhhh’ the sounds coming out of Cersei’s mouth were ineligible but it didn’t matter because Jon could see how turned on she was as she fondled his ballsack.

‘FUUUUUUUUUUCK!’ Jon yelled as he came in her mouth. Spurt after spurt of his hot, white seed burst into her mouth and Cersei swallowed greedily, taking all Jon gave to her. She sucked the head of cock sharply, making sure she got all of his white, sticky cum in her mouth.

Cersei’s lips smacked together as she pushed her mouth off of Jon’s dick with a rather loud _pop!_ Her tongue darted out and licked the remaining cum off of her lips. She had surprised herself because Cersei was a proud woman and she didn’t often get on her knees for a man but she just had to get on her knees for Jon. However, what surprised her the most was just how willing she was for Jon to fuck her face. _Good gods, I enjoyed it so much!_

‘Lie down on the table’ Cersei ordered and Jon obediently did as he was told. As he walked past her, Cersei moaned as caught sight of his perfectly sculptured ass. ‘Gods, you’re perfection’ she said, realising that she actually said those words out loud when in fact she meant them to be said silently.

‘The same can be said about you’ Jon responded and chuckled when Cersei grabbed his ass before swatting it playfully. When Jon was laid down on the table, Cersei climbed on and sat on his face.

‘Lick’ she commanded, and Jon was eager for another taste. Jon’s tongue dived inside of her, tasting her remnants of her cum. His hands squeezed her fat ass appreciatively whilst Cersei closed her eyes and savoured everything she was experiencing. _I’ve never sat on such a pretty face._ Cersei smirked as she rocked back and forth on his face, rubbing her bare cunt all over him. ‘You enjoy that?’ Cersei asked sweetly and received a moan and a slight nod of his head. ‘Good. I’m going to make sure that you can still smell my cunt even after you leave’.

‘Fuck’ his muffled voice said. Cersei grabbed his lovely hair, and she admitted he did have amazing hair, and dragged his face all over her cunt. Her moans were increasing in volume whilst her eyes were scrunched shut.

And then they snapped open.

Her eyes were wide and her lips parted in an ‘O’ shape. Jon had spread her asscheeks and pushed her up his face so that his tongue traced her back entrance. He teased her for a few moments before his tongue surged inside of her ass, making Cersei jolt in pleasure.

‘Oh you dirty boy’ Cersei said playfully, looking down at him. ‘You _dirty, dirty boy’._ He held her gaze and stilled his tongue, seeing who would break first. Jon couldn’t take it any longer and began licking her ass again and Cersei laughed on top of him. ‘ _My dirty boy’_ she said…fondly.  

She couldn’t remember a time when she was as impressed as she was with Jon. As his tongue delved deep into her ass, Cersei encouraged him on with her filthy mouth. ‘You love that don’t you, Dayne? You love me riding your face and you eating my ass’. Jon hummed in agreement but that wasn’t enough. ‘Say it!’ Cersei yelled after she slapped him across the face.

‘I love it’ Jon said, eyes filled with desire, before getting back to licking her between her legs. He hadn’t had someone so assertive since Arianne. _Arianne…_ He mentally shook his head. _Don’t think of her. You have a golden-haired goddess sitting on your face so focus on her._ He spent another few minutes there before he suddenly slapped her ass. Cersei was shocked at his boldness but she also liked that he was assertive. ‘Tell me you love it’ he said, slapping her ass again making her moan loudly.

‘I fucking love it’ she huffed.

‘What do you love?’ Jon said, getting her to say what he wanted to hear.

‘I fucking love it when your tongue is deep in my ass!’

‘Such a dirty Lioness you are’ Jon chuckled. ‘Get up, I want my dick inside of you again’. Cersei twisted her head and saw Jon’s cock was stiff again and jutting up proudly. _Fuck me! His big dick is ready to go again!_ Jon swung his legs off the table and hopped off once Cersei had sat up from his face. He walked over to her desk and sat down on her chair…or throne would be a more appropriate word.

Cersei sauntered over to him, looking incredibly sexy and sat down on the desk in front of him. One of her feet rested on his thigh whilst the other slowly crept up along the other thigh. Jon grabbed her ever rising foot and grinned as he brought it to his mouth. He took her toe in his mouth, sucking on it and Cersei moaned in response.

‘You really are on dirty fucker, Dayne’ Cersei said in an approving tone as Jon lavished her foot with his tongue. ‘Luckily for you, so am I’.

Her wet toes rubbed Jon’s dick from the tip to the base before she took his balls between her toes. His gasp was just as she had predicted and a predatory grin framed her beautiful face. She had her fun, playing with his balls with the use of her feet and she revelled in the gasps and moans her new lover was making. She slid her other foot up and placed both of them on the side of Jon’s cock. Starting slowly, Cersei rubbed her feet against his cock and Jon threw his head back in response.

‘Fuuuuck’ Jon moaned as she picked up the pace and used her feet to pleasure him. She leaned forward from her position on her desk and spat down onto Jon’s cock, watching her spit slowly fall down his length before the smooth skin of her soft feet rubbed his dick with loud squelching sounds. ‘Fucking hell!’ Jon spat, covering her feet with his hands and guiding her to rub her feet against his dick faster.

As much as Jon enjoyed Cersei pleasuring him with her dainty feet, Jon was more interested in being buried inside of her hot and wet pussy again. He patted his thighs and Cersei closed the small space between them and sat down on his lap. ‘Ride me, Lannister’ Jon said, staring into Cersei’s mischievous emerald eyes.

Cersei dropped down on Jon’s cock and she moaned throatily at being filled up by his length. ‘So big…’ Cersei murmured as she began lifting herself off of his dick until only the tip was left inside of her, before she slammed down her hips and took his entire length inside of her. ‘Fuck yeah!’ Cersei moaned, riding Jon’s cock at a furious pace. Their skin slapped together lewdly and her tits rubbed against Jon’s chest each time she slammed herself down on his dick. Their sweaty bodies were pressed together and her chest was slick thanks to the sloppy blowjob that she gave him. Their mouths fused together once again with Jon alternating between squeezing Cersei’s tits and fondling her ass.

‘Mhhhhhhm’ Cersei moaned into Jon’s mouth as her hands threaded through his hair. With perfect golden locks, Cersei didn’t often admit that others had nice hair but she did in this case. She found it amusing that a son of Ned Stark could be so promiscuous but then again he barely knew his father and was raised by his Dornish mother. At that particular moment, as she bounced up and down on his cock whilst moaning wantonly, Cersei was thankful Ashara Dayne raised Jon because she doubted Jon would be fucking her if his ‘honourable’ father raised him.

 _Ashara Dayne…How would that pretty bitch react if she found out I’m riding her son._ The thought amused the Lioness but she had more important things to think about instead of violet eyes of the Dornish beauty. _Well, those eyes of that Dornish whore are right in front of me,_ Cersei smirked. ‘Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!’ Cersei chanted, rolling her hips before slamming herself down on Jon’s cock again whilst he thrust upwards at a rapid pace.

Jon panted heavily and buried his face in the crook of her neck, placing soft kisses to her skin.

‘I’m going to cum! Fuck, Jon! Make me cum again’ Cersei shrieked. She threw her head back and cupped her tits as his thick length relentlessly pounded into her cunt. Jon’s hand moved to her clit and rubbed her most sensitive spot. Her orgasm coursed through her and her cunt quivered. Her pussy tightened around Jon before Jon’s dick slipped out of her pussy as she squirted her juices all over him. ‘FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUUUUUCK! OH MY GOD, FUCK YES!’ she screamed as she gushed all over him.

Her thighs were still trembling as she sank back down on Jon’s hard dick. ‘Holy shit’ Jon murmured, caressing her thighs, which were also covered in her cum.

‘You got that right’ Cersei said in agreement. _He’s made me cum three times and his dick is still hard… I’m definitely going to keep him._ ‘You ready for another round? Make me cum for you again?’ Cersei asked with a wicked smile. She wanted him to spend himself inside of her after he had made her cum _again._ She knew he would be up for the challenge and he didn’t disappoint.

He stood up from the Lannister throne and he mentally rolled his eyes at how Cersei showcased her vast wealth but he didn’t actually do it because he rather enjoyed fucking Cersei and would prefer not to be thrown out of her office. _Plus I have a deal to conclude._ Cersei’s feet touched the floor with Jon’s cock still throbbing inside of her. Her hands squeezed his ass and she looked at him expectantly.

‘Fuck me, Dayne’.

Jon slipped out of her and Cersei hissed at the loss of him but he spun her around, pushed her down against her desk and with one deep thrust, he buried himself to the hilt inside of pussy.

‘FUCK!’ they said simultaneously.

Jon’s hips slammed against her ass, causing it to shake with each thrust. ‘Urghhhhh…urghhhhh…urghhhhh…urghhhhh…Yes, yes, yes, yes, FUCK!’ Cersei moaned. She was being used by Jon and she didn’t mind because his big dick felt so good inside of her. Cersei liked always being in control so she very rarely let anyone bend her over and fuck her but she didn’t mind in this situation.

Jon’s hands caressed her round ass as he pounded into her from behind. Cersei looked behind her shoulder and saw just how dark Jon’s violet eyes were as he stared at her ass. From their romp, she knew he was an ass-man. He had also ravished her tits, but she knew it was asses that could have Jon Dayne hard in an instant.

Jon grunts were increasing in volume and Cersei thought he was close to cumming, however Jon pulled his dick out of her. Cersei growled angrily and twisted her neck so that she could shout at him but before she could, Jon had buried his face between her asscheeks whilst jerking his dick rapidly.

‘Fucking hell’ she moaned. _Most definitely an ass guy,_ she now knew without a shadow of a doubt . _He must love my ass,_ she thought smugly.

Like he could read her thoughts, Jon said, ‘Gods, I love your ass’ whilst his face was buried between her asscheeks.

‘Ooooooh yes! Just like that!’

After spending several minutes with his mouth licking her pussy and ass, Jon finally stood up again and plunged his cock into Cersei’s wet pussy.

_Slap!_

_Slap!_

_Slap!_

Jon spanked Cersei’s ass as he roughly took her from behind. ‘Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! Slap my ass harder!’

Jon followed her command and slapped her ass harder, leaving it red. She was moaning and enjoying it. He squeezed her tits with one hand whilst the other grabbed her perfect golden hair and pulled her body flush against his own; her back against his chest. Cersei pushed her ass back against his cock as they fucked each other hard and roughly. Their moans and slapping skin filled the CEO of Lannister Corp’s office and luckily for them, it was late in the evening so there was no-one to hear the lewd sounds coming from the Lioness’ office.

‘Cum for me…Fuck… I want to feel your cum’ Cersei said. She turned her head and kissed him as he took her with deep thrusts. Jon grunted loudly a few times and she felt his seed filling up her pussy. He lowered his hand from her tits and rubbed her clit until she seized once again and trembled in his arms. His strong arms around her was the only reason she was still standing and she felt her release coat his cock and her thighs.

Jon collapsed onto her _throne,_ bringing Cersei with him. They were both exhausted and panting heavily after such a good fuck.

‘You didn’t disappoint Dayne’ Cersei huffed, still feeling a little breathless.

Jon laughed loudly as his eyes roamed to all the surfaces they fucked on. ‘I would hope so seeing you came all over your office because of me’.

‘You’re an arrogant little shit, you know that?’ Cersei replied with a smile that Jon couldn’t see as she was sitting on him with her back to his chest. _Well not so little in a certain department._

‘So are you’ Jon responded. Cersei snorted but she didn’t deny his statement. They eventually got up and put on their clothes. Once they were fully dressed, Jon stood in front of her. ‘So, we’ve come to an agreement, Lannister?’ Jon said, more of a statement rather than question.

Cersei still felt wobbly on her legs after quite possibly the best fuck she had ever had. Lowering the price to match the Dayne’s number wouldn’t cause any issues for her as it was a small number for the Lannisters.

‘I think this agreement will work out quite nicely, don’t you think?’ she said sweetly as she signed the document before placing them in Jon’s hand. She pulled him down for a kiss until they pulled away breathless. Cersei knew she had him wrapped around her finger and she was going to thoroughly enjoy herself.

‘It’s going to be a very fruitful indeed’ Jon smirked.

Jon returned to his penthouse apartment feeling tired after having an amazing fuck. He picked up a takeout on the way home because he didn’t have the energy to cook anything. He could’ve asked Talisa to come and make something because she was amazing at cooking. _Her Volantene food is exquisite._ It wouldn’t take her long as she lived in the same apartment building but if he did ask her, it would inevitably lead to her being in his bed and as much as he enjoyed Talisa in his bed, he was far too worn out, because of Cersei, to fuck again so soon.

He had texted his mother on the way home telling her he was tired and he would come by in the morning. However, he did say he was successful in securing the contract with Cersei Lannister and she did seem relieved at the news.

However, his uncle Arthur was far from pleased with his actions. He had acted peacefully in Cersei’s office so that she wouldn’t pry on any weakness but he had sent him a long text telling him that he had much to learn. _Perhaps I do have much to learn, Uncle but I know what I saw in Cersei Lannister’s eyes and I took advantage of the situation._ He didn’t actually send that text but it was what he was thinking.

Instead, he apologised to his Uncle and promised to not be so rash in the future. Arthur easily accepted the apology and they talked for a while about Arthur’s trip to Dragonstone to visit his old friend, Rhaegar, along with Aegon.

He laid down on his large and comfy bed and responded to some other messages he had received since the Lannister meeting. He had just responded to Talisa when he received a WhatsApp message from the Lioness herself, Cersei Lannister. _I look forward to our next meeting,_ she wrote. She had sent him two pictures and when he downloaded it, he dropped his phone on his face. Two pictures of Cersei Lannister clad in just her skimpy underwear graced his iPhone and unsurprisingly she looked incredible. In the first, her legs were spread wide and it was like she was inviting him to fuck her pussy. In the second, she was half turned away and it accentuated her ass magnificently.

_‘Seven fucking hells’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll find out a lot more about Jon and the rest of his family in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive comments! Here's chapter 2!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142587552@N03/42953596141/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

Jon woke up earlier than usual because he knew he had promised he would drop by the house before breakfast. He brushed his teeth, showered and put on his clothes for the day. He was in casual attire; a pair of skinny jeans, a black Henley and some sneakers. The drive to his childhood home was short and only took around 15 minutes.

It was a large house and for the first few years of his life it seemed very large when only he, his mother and Aunt Allyria lived there. But when he was around 10, his mother told him she was in love and asked if it would be okay for the person she loved to come live with them. Jon shouldn’t have been surprised it was Aunt Elia but he was because he was a child and somehow he missed the looks his mother gave to Elia Martell. So the home became filled up for years because Elia brought her two children, Aegon and Rhaenys. They became best friends and they were siblings in all but blood. He was much, much closer to Aegon and Rhaenys than he was to his own half-siblings, who he barely ever saw and when he did, they didn’t treat him well thanks to Catelyn Stark’s influence.

‘Mama’ Jon said loudly as he entered the house. A few seconds later, Ashara appeared along with Elia. They all hugged and Jon handed over the signed document by Cersei Lannister to his mother.

‘How did you manage this, Jon?’ she asked questioningly but she was proud her son had done what she could not.

‘That’s my secret, mother’ he smiled cheekily. She rolled her eyes as she dragged him to the dining room and told him to sit down and eat.

‘You’re looking far too thin, my boy’ Ashara said in motherly tone as she offered him a wide assortment of foods.

‘You’re kidding right?’ a female voice said, and they turned around to see Rhaenys walk into the room and hug Jon from behind his chair before sitting down next to him. ‘Have you seen how muscular he is?’ Rhaenys grabbed his bicep as proof and Elia agreed with her daughter.

‘Perhaps, I just want to feed my son’ Ashara pouted. ‘Lord knows what he eats when he’s not here as he can’t cook very well’ Ashara laughed along with Rhaenys and Elia. Jon was a terrible cook but Ashara appreciated the effort he put in to make her meals. When Jon had asked Elia and Rhaenys to help him cook Ashara dinner for her birthday when he was 12, she was thankful for having a son like Jon, the love of her life, as well as him being smart enough to know he needed some help.

‘Nothing is better than mama’s cooking’ Jon admitted, kissing his mother’s cheek before he began to eat his breakfast.

The family talked for a while as they ate and Rhaenys said something that made Jon feel uneasy. She said that in a couple of months, Arianne would be returning to King’s Landing and Jon hadn’t seen her in the three years since they broke up. He had gotten over her, he was certain about that, but he still didn’t know how he’d react when he saw her again.

Arianne had been a big part of his life and for her to just leave hurt him immensely. Arianne was Rhaenys and Aegon’s cousin and he was glad they didn’t take sides because he couldn’t lose them too. Jon thought they were ready for a life together but apparently Arianne wasn’t ready for that commitment and broke up with him. She was a topic that was avoided in the Dayne household. Even though Jon didn’t know how he’d react when seeing her, he hoped he could be civil with one another and perhaps one day, they might even be friends.

_I miss her. I want my friend back._

Jon didn’t have to go to work that day and he was still tired from the previous day so he decided to sleep in his old room. He could’ve gone back home but his childhood room was mere seconds away so therefore he chose that instead. He still had some clothes in his room so he put on some shorts and a t-shirt before falling asleep.

* * *

 

Arianne stared into the mirror, adjusting her dress so it fitted right. A couple of days ago, her father had told her he wanted her in King’s Landing, overseeing their division in that city. She admitted to herself she was anxious of going back there but also a little excited.

She was a little bit nervous because Jon lived in King’s Landing and their relationship kind of went up in smoke after she panicked and broke up with him. Yet she was excited to see him again as well as Rhaenys and Aegon.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the door open nor did she hear her cousin Tyene call her name. It was only when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped in panic did Arianne turn around.

‘What the fuck? Don’t scare me like that!’

Tyene frowned and folded her arms. ‘I called your name like five times’.

‘Huh’ Arianne said. ‘Sorry I was just thinking about moving back to King’s Landing’.

‘So what you really mean was that you were thinking about Jon?’ Tyene smirked.

‘What? No!’ Arianne flushed, feeling a little annoyed that Tyene could read her so easily.

‘I can understand why you daydream about him. _I_ daydream about him’ Tyene said, closing her eyes to make her point. ‘Mhhhhm he’s so hot’.

Arianne frowned, not liking that her cousin thought of _her_ man in that way. _He’s not your man,_ Ari told herself. _You let him go._

‘Anyway, you’re with Daemon now so I can finally have my go with Jon’ Tyene said with a mischievous grin. Arianne frown deepened but she didn’t say anything in return. She thought about her relationship with Daemon and her past relationship with Jon. She didn’t know what she wanted because she’d had fun with Daemon in their on-again off-again relationship for the past few years but she didn’t feel the love for him like she felt for Jon.

_What do I do?_

* * *

 

‘ _Jon’_

_‘Jon’_

_‘Jon!’_

He heard his name being called and he slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed the blurriness from his eyes and he saw Rhaenys on his bed, clearly the one to wake him up. ‘Urghhh, I hate you’.

‘Nah you don’t’ Rhaenys said, thoroughly amused. ‘You love me, little brother’.

‘You’re lucky I do, sis’ Jon said, brushing some of his hair from his eyes. ‘Why’d you wake me up, Rhae?’

‘I’m bored’

‘So you decided to wake me up?’ Jon asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

‘Yup!’ Rhaenys smiled. ‘Come on, let’s go out and do something’. Jon groaned and Rhaenys tried to pull Jon up by his hands but all she managed to do was fall on top of him. They both laughed as they untangled themselves.

‘Fine, what do you want to do?’ Jon asked.

‘Hmmm’ Rhaenys pondered as her finger tapped her chin. ‘There’s a new film I’ve been dying to see but first I want to take my yacht out into Blackwater Bay’. Just like Jon, she was one day going to inherit her family’s company, in her case the Targaryen Empire, but they were still young, and they were going to enjoy their lives whilst they still could.

The day was fun and he always enjoyed spending time with Rhaenys, the sister he chose rather than one of his blood. They both returned to their respective apartments so that they could get ready for their night. They had decided to go to the bar that their friend Tormund owned.

He got an Uber, first to Rhaenys’ apartment and then to the bar because he knew he wouldn’t be in any position to drive home that night. His sister looked stunning in her red dress that accentuated all of her curves and he knew she would turn many heads when they entered the bar. Rhaenys had commented that he didn’t look bad himself with his pretty hair down and his well-fitted navy suit and open collared white shirt combo.

Jon and Rhaenys walked into the crowded bar and they immediately spotted their friends. Golden hair flashed in front of Jon’s eyes and for a moment, he thought it was Cersei Lannister but when he saw the sweet smile on the woman’s face instead of the wicked smirk Cersei possessed, he knew it was Val. He embraced Val, both of them far happier being best-friends rather than the awkward 3-month relationship they had a couple of years ago.

Edd, Grenn, Pyp were also there and they quickly bought a round of drinks. ‘Ya want these pussy drinks? Fuck that, you’ll drink this!’ Tormund roared as he gave them his home-made beverage which in Jon’s opinion tasted shit.

They all hung out, drinking and just enjoying themselves. They were joined by a few of Rhaenys’ friends and a lot of the noise in the bar was coming from their group. Eventually, their group all gathered in a pair of Uber’s with their destination being one of King’s Landings many nightclubs.

It was unsurprisingly loud and before he knew it the girls and the guys were separated. They got some drinks before Jon found a pretty girl to innocently flirt with. He was about to go dance with the girl when he saw Rhaenys walking towards the bar.

‘Hey’

‘Hey’ she smiled at him.

‘4 vodka shots please’ Jon said, ordering them some drinks. He paid for the two of them and they both downed their shots. They turned around, both of them feeling a little tipsy, and they surveyed the loud and crowded club full of people. ‘Found anyone you want?’ Jon asked.

A mischievous sparkle was in her indigo eyes. Their eyes were so similar that many believed that Jon and Rhaenys were actually siblings and apart from their blood, she _was_ a sibling in every way that counted.

‘One or two have caught my eye’ she said. Her smile was wide as she said, ‘I’ve caught the attention of many’.

Jon looked at her with a contemplating look. ‘Hmmm, then why is it no-one has approached you? Perhaps it could be because of the handsome man talking to you’.

‘You’re so cocky-’ she said swatting his arm.

‘Like you’re not’ he snorted.

‘Like I said before you so rudely interrupted me’ Rhaenys said with an annoyed tone although her lips pulled upwards into a small smile as she did so. ‘You’re so cocky…but you’re right. You’re far too handsome’ she said as she patted his arm. ‘I love you but please shoo’.

Jon grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. ‘Love you too. Have fun tonight!’

He walked back towards Grenn, Pyp, and Edd and found them loudly and drunkenly arguing about something. He was about to enter the conversation when a stunning red-head walked past him, brushing against his body in the process. She gave him a wink before she sashayed over to her friends and danced to the music with them.

‘Jon, what’d you think?’

‘Jon?’

‘Jon!’

He snapped his head towards his friends, looking very confused. ‘Urrrrm, sorry guys. I zoned out’. He looked towards the red-head again and she smirked at him whilst dancing to the music. ‘I’ll see you guys later. There’s something I have to do’. _Or rather, someone I have to do._

It was like she was a magnet and Jon was gravitating towards her. Her red-hair bounced as she danced with her friends but all Jon could see was her. Perhaps it was the conversation with Rhaenys where they discussed who she was going to hook up with that led him to approach the red-haired beauty so that he could have a hook up of his own.

She smiled when she saw Jon was close and she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. His hands naturally landed on her hips as she leaned in towards his ear so that he could hear her over the loud music.

‘I’m glad you finally came over’ she said into his ear after placing her hands on his shoulders. Her lips brushed against the skin there and Jon’s eyes involuntarily fluttered closed. She smelled heavenly and when her breasts pressed against his chest, he opened his eyes again. He looked down and saw her very impressive cleavage before his eyes roamed her body and finally drifted back to her face.

‘As am I’.

His fingers brushed against the skin exposed by her hip thanks to the dress she wore and she pushed herself further into Jon, clearly enjoying what he was doing.

‘So, what’s your name, handsome?’

‘Jon. You?’

‘Ros’. The way she said her name, it was almost like a moan and Jon was momentarily confused until he realised his rock, hard cock was pressed against her stomach. He would’ve been embarrassed had Ros not looked at him like she wanted to rip off his clothes and take him in the middle of the club. ‘Holy shit’ she whispered.

Jon pulled back a little bit but they continued to dance to the music and talk to each other as they did so. He wanted to at least talk to her a bit before he fucked her and he had no doubts that they would fuck. Ros felt the same way and they talked about themselves a little bit as they danced.

Jon stared at her red lips and he couldn’t take it any longer. He leaned down and kissed her, with the kiss quickly intensifying in passion. Ros’ hands wrapped around his neck and he brought her body flush against his. They could feel the eyes of Ros’ friends on them but both of them ignored it and concentrated on the kiss.

‘Wow’ Ros said breathless, after they pulled apart.

‘Wow indeed’ Jon replied before stealing another kiss from her.

They heard loud cheers from nearly everyone in the club because one of the most popular current songs came on and Ros looked up at him with a wicked smile. She backed out of his arms and she spun around, rubbing her ass against Jon’s crotch before grabbing his hands and placing them on her bare hips again.

‘Fuckkkkk’ Jon moaned into her ear.

Ros’ eyes fluttered closed as she felt his ever-hardening cock against her ass. She grinded her hips against his, rotating them in a most arousing manner. She gasped whilst rubbing her ass all over his dick and she wasn’t sure if she was imagining it but it felt even bigger against her ass than it did against her stomach.  She felt Jon’s lips on her neck and she moaned loudly. Due to the music, the only person who could hear her moans was Jon which was perfect for her.

They danced to the music and Ros leaned her head back so that Jon could kiss her. Her tongue immediately came into contact with Jon’s and she sucked it before plunging hers further into his mouth.

Ros hadn’t expected to be kissing a stranger when she entered the nightclub. She planned on having a good time with her friends and if she got a few kisses for handsome strangers, that would be a bonus. However, she hadn’t planned on laying eyes on Jon. He was so handsome that she wanted to strip him naked and fuck him. After talking to him, she realised he wasn’t a dick either and he seemed a genuinely nice person. _And if what I felt against my stomach and ass is anything to go by, I think it’s safe to say he wants me too._

‘Hey, let’s get out of here’ Ros told him. He pecked her lips one more time before leaving the nightclub with her hand in his. Ros clutched Jon’s arm firmly, feeling a little tipsy but Jon was not much better because he had also had a fair amount to drink. They entered the taxi and Ros was giddy with anticipation. She didn’t know if she would regret the decision of waking up next to a stranger in the morning, but right now she sure as hell was not regretting a thing. They sat in the back of the taxi as Jon gave the address of his apartment to the driver. She was placing kisses on his neck as his arm wrapped around her shoulder. _He smells amazing,_ Ros told herself as she bit down on his neck and smiled to herself at his gasp of pleasure.

Her hand caressed his muscular arms and she could picture his amazing physique underneath his clothes. The thought had her pussy dripping wet. Ros lowered her head towards his crotch and tried to unzip his trousers, having every intention of sucking his dick, but Jon placed his hands over hers and stopped her.

‘Not here’ he whispered. Ros pouted but acceded since she’d rather wait so they could be as loud as they wanted. Whilst Jon didn’t want her to pleasure him in the taxi, it seemed he had no issue in pleasuring her whilst they drove to his apartment. His hand trailed up her thigh and Ros did nothing to stop him, wanting to see how far he’d go. She pressed her lips to his neck, smiling against him. Jon’s hand went under her dress and he groaned when he came into contact with her panties.

‘Look what you’ve done to me, Jon’ she purred. ‘You’ve ruined my panties’ she bit down on his ear and Jon bit his lower lip so he didn’t moan loudly.

‘So…fucking…wet’ he whispered.

‘You’ve made me so wet’ Ros said. She felt Jon push her panties to the side and her breath hitched when Jon’s finger came into contact with her pussy. ‘Look how hard you are’. Ros smirked, knowing the effect she was having on him as she caressed the large, thick cock that was straining against his trousers. Jon didn’t respond because he was far too busy focussing on Ros’ pussy.

Jon’s fingers deftly parted her folds and teased her entrance. She buried her face in the crook of his neck so that she didn’t moan too loudly. His thumb gently circled her clit as a slow and torturous pace that nearly had Ros begging for more. He eventually entered her with two fingers and Ros couldn’t say anything even if she wanted to. It felt amazing to have his fingers inside of her but it also sparked a desire for him to replace his fingers with his cock.

Jon pushed his fingers in and out of her cunt whilst circling his thumb around her clit at a much quicker rate because he recognised that they were almost at his apartment and he desperately wanted to make Ros cum before they got there.

‘Cum for me, Ros’ he whispered. If the driver had any idea of what was going on in the backseat, he didn’t say anything.

‘Fuck!’ she said against the skin of his neck as he curled his fingers inside of her. ‘Just like that’. She clutched his arm tightly as he added another finger inside of her and she knew she was done for. She bit down on Jon’s neck, which undoubtedly would leave a mark, as her orgasm swept through her. Her cunt clenched tightly around Jon’s fingers and thankfully biting down on his neck muffled the scream that would’ve followed her orgasm.

Jon slowly slipped his fingers out of her cunt and their eyes locked as Jon lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked off her release from his fingers. Ros shuddered as his tongue licked all of her juices from his fingers and it made her want a taste too. She pushed herself further towards him and crashed her lips against his, immediately plunging her tongue inside of his mouth. She moaned at tasting herself but they were pulled apart when they felt the car stop.

Jon paid their taxi fare and they giddily made their way up to his apartment. As soon as Jon had the door closed, Ros had pushed him up against the wall and was kissing him as she hastily tried to undress him. She momentarily pulled away from his lips so that she could take off his casual navy blazer and tossed it behind her, which landed on the floor. As soon as that was done, she kissed him hungrily again, rubbing her body all against his as she did so.

Jon grabbed her ass and lifted her up with Ros wrapping her legs around him. She pushed her high heels from her feet as she did so. Jon held her as he walked her towards his couch and laid her down on it before he crawled on top of her. Her hands deftly unbuttoned his white shirt as he kissed his way up her neck. Ros pushed his shirt off his shoulders and also tossed it away.

‘Seven fuckin’ hells’ Ros muttered as she drooled at the sight of Jon’s chiselled chest and abs. His cock was straining against his trousers and Ros could feel the hard length against her. _I can’t wait until it’s inside of me!_ Jon began to pepper her chest with kisses and she giggled at both his hair was tickling her and the fact he pulled down her dress so that her tits were free for him to ravish.

Ros’ hands stroked his hard muscles, feeling the familiar heat pool between her legs as she did so. Jon was one of the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes upon and he had a killer body to go with it. _Thank fuck I decided to come with my girls to this club tonight or I would’ve missed out on this hot piece of ass._ Ros peered over Jon’s body and got another great view of his ass. _Perfection…Simply perfection._ She reached over and gave one cheek a squeeze as his mouth roamed her chest, giving her licks and little nips of her skin.

Her red hair was sprawled out on his couch as she let Jon squeeze her tits before wrapping his lips around one of her nipples. ‘Yes! Yes! Yes!’ she said, holding the back of his head to her breast. Jon pushed both of her tits together and alternated between taking licks from them.

‘So...Fucking…Good’ Jon said between licks of her perky tits.

‘Don’t stop’ Ros moaned, arching her back up towards Jon and pushing her tits firmly into Jon’s face. Jon had no intention of stopping and his tongue made her tits glisten. With his mouth around one nipple, his fingers played with the other, gently pinching and twisting it. ‘Oh yeeeeah!’ she moaned in response.

Ros’ fingers trailed down his ripped body and quickly began to unbuckle his belt as he worshipped her tits. Her hand dove inside of his boxers and pumped his cock a few times. Jon moaned against her tits and he thrust into her hand, indicating to her that he wanted more. Her hand jerked his cock faster, delighting in how it felt in her hands. She knew it was big and thick because she had rubbed her ass all over it in the club but actually stroking it was a different matter. _And this big cock is going to be inside me all night!_

Jon’s lips trailed back up towards her own and he kissed her passionately as she stroked his dick. Their tongues caressed each other’s and Ros wasn’t surprised that the ridiculously handsome man above her was an amazing kisser.

‘Fuck me’ he groaned against her lips thanks to her wonderfully skilled hand.

‘I plan to’ she retorted cheekily before kissing him again. She pushed his trousers and underwear down and he helped her remove them as well as his shoes. His lean yet muscular physique had Ros’ cunt throbbing with want and it was as her eyes were appreciatively taking in his body that Jon realised he was completely naked whilst Ros only had her tits out. Jon lifted himself off of her so that he could quickly unzip her dress and have her just as naked as he was.

Jon licked his lips as his eyes darted from her face all the way down her body to the damp red curls above her pussy and finally to the pussy he had fingered in the taxi. _She’s beautiful,_ he thought as he grabbed her ass and pulled her towards him. She let out a surprised yelp as their bodies pressed together and her arms wrapped around his neck. Ros moaned as she felt his stiff cock brush against her clit and she desperately wanted him inside of her. Just as she wrapped her fingers around his dick, Jon grabbed her wrist to stop her.

‘Not yet’ he simply said. She was curious as he sat back down on his couch and he urged her forward. _Perhaps he wishes for me to suck his dick first,_ Ros supposed. _I’d be happy to suck him off first._ However, he pulled her onto his lap and then urged her to stand up. _Oh!_ Ros realised what he wanted to do and her face blushed as red as her hair. She’d had men eat her cunt before but often it was at her urging but Jon genuinely seemed like he craved her cunt.

She stood above his face as he placed kisses up one of her thighs but stopping just before her wet pussy and switching to the other thigh. Ros was already moaning wantonly but that moan increased in volume when Jon pulled her down slightly so that she sat on his face as he went to work on her pussy.

He lapped her juices up eagerly and Ros gripped his hair as he did so, guiding his head to please her as she wished. ‘Ohhhh…’ Ros moaned as Jon’s tongue flicked her clit. He did it again and again, getting the same response from her.

Jon revelled in making women come undone thanks to his tongue. He perfected his technique during his relationship with Arianne because he would always go down on her. So to see the stunning red-head fall apart due to his tongue, it was simply a sight to behold. ‘Cum now’ Jon said against her cunt and those words triggered her orgasm because she moaned his name and her thighs shook and soon after, Jon felt her release on his lips. He lapped up her sweet taste until Ros had to physically push his head away because it got too much for her.

Jon smirked smugly at her and she opened her mouth to say something in response but she couldn’t because she didn’t know what to say. He had rendered her speechless because of his tongue and so Ros looked at him hungrily as she slid off the couch and kneeled between his legs. Her eyes switched their attention from his handsome face to his cock and she wetted her lower lip in anticipation.

She copied him, kissing and licking her way up his thigh but never making contact to where he desired it the most. He growled in frustration but it didn’t deter Ros and she simply smiled at him in return. _I’m going to have you beg for it,_ she told herself confidently. She knew she’d be able to do it but what she wasn’t sure of was how long Jon would last before he did in fact beg her to suck his dick.

She saw him clench and flex his hand and his facial expression showed his frustration but she could see a small smile begin to form on his face. He knew what she was doing and he was very much up for the game.

‘Roooooos’ Jon moaned. Ros swiped her tongue all across his sack but making sure her tongue didn’t come in contact with his cock at all. He ran his fingers through her red locks as she licked her way all over his balls, leaving the skin glistening with her saliva. She took one of his balls in her mouth and her tongue licked it before she sucked it with determination. She didn’t take her eyes off of him as her pink lips wrapped around one of his balls.

‘Fuck!’ he grunted, clearly enjoying what Ros was doing to him.

 _Come on, Jon. Beg for me._ She then took both of his balls in her mouth and she saw Jon’s eyes nearly role to the back of his head. _Yes! Beg for me, baby._ With her mouth full with his balls, Ros moaned and Jon felt the vibration throughout his body. The dual sensation of both her sucking his balls and her tongue licking the underside had Jon nearly shaking.

‘Ros…’ Jon said hoarsely. ‘Please…’

Ros lifted her mouth off of his balls, smacking her lips as she did so. ‘Please what, Jon?’ she asked, pouting.

Jon stared at her lips as she asked the question. For a moment, he pictured her pink lips wrapped around his cock and his cock twitched in response. Ros noticed and her fingers looked like they were going to wrap around his dick but she pulled her fingers away. Jon whined and Ros had to bite back a smirk.

‘Please suck my cock’ Jon begged. Jon eventually managed to say the words that Ros was waiting to hear. Ros stroked him slowly a few times and she allowed Jon to pull her up so that she could wrap her lips around his cock. Jon sighed in satisfaction when his cock entered her warm and wet mouth and he body instantly relaxed.

Ros had been wanting to suck his dick all night and if he hadn’t stopped her in the taxi, she would’ve done so already. _It matters not. His cock is in my mouth now._ She immediately managed to swallow his whole length down her throat; an impressive feat that surprised by her and Jon. He caressed her face as he grunted, ‘Ros’ whilst Ros gripped his muscular thighs tightly as she began to bob her head up and down his cock.

‘Ughhhh…ughhhh…ughhhh…ughhhh’. The sounds Ros was making as she sucked his dick was nearly making Jon lose control. She was amazingly skilled at sucking dick and Jon just let her do her thing. Her tongue slid over his slit and Jon hissed in pleasure. She did it a few more times before she took his entire length down her throat again.

His phone rang but both he and Ros ignored it.

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it wasn’t but Jon knew this was one of the best blowjobs he had ever received. His eyes couldn’t look at anything but her even if he wanted to. His fixated on her for minutes as she worked her mouth on his cock superbly. As she sucked his cock, Ros’ hands massaged his balls and the moan that erupted from Jon’s lips was deep and hoarse.

‘Ros’ he said roughly. She was too good and he knew he couldn’t last much longer. ‘Ros, I’m gonna fuckin cum’.

She released his cock with a pop. ‘Then cum for me, honey’ she said seductively before she pounced back on his dick. Ros sucked harder and with renewed vigour, eager for him to cum in her mouth.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck! ROS!’ he yelled as he held her face down on his dick and spurted his seed down her throat. She eagerly swallowed his cum down her throat before licking his cock again, making sure she got all of his cum.

She licked her lips as she stood up and smirked at him when she saw his stunned expression. ‘Have I sucked your cock so good that I’ve left you speechless?’ Ros asked as she climbed onto his lap and peppered his face with kisses.

‘I…errrr…-‘

‘I’m going to take that as a yes’ she said proudly before leaning down to kiss his chest.

Jon stood up and lifted her up by her ass. Ros squeaked in surprise and she wrapped her legs around him, rubbing her wet cunt against his defined abs. ‘I think we should take this to the bedroom’.

Ros nodded zealously, wanting nothing more than to have Jon inside of her. As he carried her towards the stairs, she finally had a chance to have a look at his apartment and her jaw dropped. _It’s huge! And so fucking nice!_ She brushed a strand of red hair from her face and continued to look awestruck at the penthouse suite.

They entered his bedroom, Jon turning on the lights as they entered, and her mouth was still wide open because it was huge and looked amazing. Jon distracted from her thoughts though because he laid her down on his bed and climbed on top of her before leaning down to kiss her. Ros felt his hard cock against her belly and was impressed that he was ready to go again so quickly.

Jon opened the drawer by the bed and grabbed a condom. He tore the wrapper and slid the condom over his cock. He spread Ros’ thighs before asking her if she was ready. A nod was all Jon needed before he plunged his dick inside of her cunt.

‘Oh god’ Ros moaned, feeling Jon’s dick stretch her walls.

‘Ros…FUCK’

He rocked his hips against hers, beginning with slow but deep strokes. Ros wrapped her legs around him tightly as he plunged deep into her pussy. ‘Faster, Jon! Faster!’ Ros said, encouraging him to not hold back. She met him thrust for thrust with his increased pace and she was writhing below him in pleasure.

The sounds of their moans as well as the bed filled Jon’s bedroom. Ros continually urged Jon to be harder and faster with her and the sound of slapping skin also joined their moans. Ros’ red hair was sprawled out on the bed as they fucked

‘Fuck, FUCK! Oh my god! Jon right there!’ Ros yelled as Jon lowered his hand to her clit and began rubbing there whilst simultaneously thrusting into her wet pussy. ‘FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! I’M GONNA CUM!’

Jon grunted against her neck before licking and nipping it. She arched her neck to give him better access. ‘Cum for me’.

With her body shaking and her chest heaving, Ros shattered beneath him and came _hard_ on his dick. She screamed his name as her cunt clenched around his dick. He prolonged her orgasm with shallow thrusts whilst rubbing her clit.

She panted deeply as she came down from her orgasm. Jon was still rock hard inside of her and he was licking her tits again as he began to increase his pace again. He sucked on her rosy peaks, delighting in the throaty moan she gave him when he did so. He made sure to give equal treatment to both of her tits and to never neglect one.

Ros surprised him as she spun him onto his back. She was sat atop of him with her hands spread out on his chest for balance as she rode him quickly. She slammed her hips down and each time she did, a loud smack of their skin could be heard.

‘That feels so good…shit, you’re so good’ Jon groaned.

She rode with him such intensity that Jon’s own release took him by surprise. ‘Rooooooooos’ he moaned, spurting his seed into the condom. Ros collapsed on top of him and Jon wrapped his arms around her. They both took deep gulps of air as slowly but surely, their bodies returned to normal after their intense coupling.

They fucked again twice more that night or early morning depending on how you viewed it before they finally got between the sheets to fall asleep with both of them feeling exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Talisa is introduced.


End file.
